User blog:DSCMoonturtle/Fayre: the rebel angel
Fayre, for his entire life, was a rebellious youth. The moment he had his wings, he trained himself in the use of them for battle, not because he had a great need for defending his home, or evil, or anything in particular. He just felt that Kayle and Morganna were taking his spotlight. His training took him all across his land, fighting anyone who would fight him, and eventually, led him into direct confrontation with Morganna herself. He, of course, ran headlong into the fight that Morganna knew she had won before it had even started. After toying with him for a while, she finally rendered him helpless, and prepared the killing blow. As the glow of Morganna's magic drew closer, a golden shine enveloped the adolescent angel, as Kayle, who had been watching from the wings, protected him from the witch's assault. In the ensuing battle, he managed to escape his bonds, and, in an attempt to get into the spotlight he always wanted, attempted to use his powers to defeat both Kayle and Morganna in one fell swoop. The result was unpleasant. The power he expended trying to defeat them burned his wings away, and even so achieved little more than an impressive light show. When the battle was over, Kayle, having battled away Morganna, cast the adolescent down, sending him somewhere his reckless power couldn't hurt her people, and sealed his power away within him. Dejected, enraged and hateful, Fayre wandered the world, searching both it and himself in an effort to rediscover his lost power. Eventually, a great scientist found him. They got to talking and, eventually, struck a deal; the scientist agreed to use his scientific prowess to return Fayre's power to him, in exchange for Fayre acting as a test subject for a topic he found very interesting; the fusing of metal and flesh. After months of design, experimentation, trial and error, and an innumerable number of crashes, glitches and fixes, Fayre finally emerged from the laboratory with the perfected product; a pair of techmaturgical wings that used the very power that had been sealed inside him to work. The metal arches were empty, looking instead like a skeletal set of bones, but when he wished, they filled to the brim with etherial, bladed feathers, which he manipulated with such accuracy, they were the perfect weapon. Even more terrifying, though, was the properties of these feathers; each time they struck his foes, they would steal their own power and return to Fayre as a massive, bladed weapon. With this new war-machine, Fayre tracked those he now called his sworn enemies, Kayle and Morganna, to the one place he knew he could prove his worth against them; the league of legends. Passive; Magic and steel: Fayre utilizes his enemy's power to create magical blades, doing damage to champions creates a blade on his wings which gives him extra attack damage and is used to power his abilities, up to a maximum of six. (Damaging a champion with a basic attack creates one blade, killing a champion produces three, dealing over a damage threshhold to minions creates one blade) Q; Bloodied blade: Launches a full sized blade instead of an autoattack, doing extra damage and doing bleed damage over time. W; Adamantite vengeance: Releases a blade which spins around Fayre and blocks one damaging effect, creating a shield based on the damage of the attack. If un-destroyed after a few seconds the blade flies towards the champion that caused the damage. E; Interference: Fayre flies through enemies, stunning champions and doing damage to all enemies that cross the path. R; Flight of the Valkyrie: Fayre takes flight towards a visible enemy. Upon reaching them, all the blades he has accumulated until then fly outwards and embed themselves in the ground creating an arena. While in this arena Fayre gains attack speed and damage equal to half his wing stacks. Each blade is destroyed if stepped on or crossed, stunning the champion and any left inside but removing the bonus attack speed and damage.